Mayhem
by pixie-writer
Summary: When a mysterious new girl comes to school, she entrances Harry Potter. But soon he realizes she and her brother are not all that they seem in a web of deceit, romance, and death.
1. Chapter 1

**Mayhem**

Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Harry Potter except OCs and plot ideas.

She looked up from her meal, blood dripping from her partially open mouth. Running her tongue over her lips, catching the last drops, she stood. She grimaced-she'd waited too long between repasts, and her body was still recovering. Smiling wickedly, she lifted her arms to the moon, full and shining its light on the night. She looked over at her brother, still finishing his meal. Together they again became one with the darkness.

(passage of time)

Groggily Harry shook his head and looked around him. Perspiration soaked through his shirt from the hot August night as he blearily tried to get a hold of his surroundings. For a moment it looked as though the room was ablaze. Then he remembered he was at the Burrow, after staying with the Dursleys for half the summer, and he was in Ron's room, still decorated entirely with Chudley Cannons merchandise. He tossed and turned, but try as he might he couldn't fall back to sleep. With a resigned sigh he got out of bed. Reflexively he looked for his watch, but remembered a second too late he had finally discarded it. Carefully, so as not to wake Ron, he tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen and started the coffee. He sat dozing at the table while the coffee percolated, not knowing Mr. Weasley had come downstairs.

"You know Harry, maybe you should go back to sleep," he joked, not unconcernedly.

Harry jerked himself awake and replied, "S' no use. I already tried. And besides," he added, pouring himself a mug of what he called his "life-blood", "it's the first day of school anyways."

Arthur asked, "Excited? Nervous? It's seventh year after all...just wait till those N.E.W.T.S." he added.

"As long as they serve coffee," Harry said, "I'm just fine." Letting out a long sigh of satisfaction, he puttered around the kitchen, looking for toast.

(passage of time)

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade as the last rays of sun were almost gone from the sky. Harry followed Ron and Hermione off the train and into a waiting carriage. Harry stopped briefly to pat one of the thestrals before climbing in. Shortly after Neville, Luna, Ginny and a boy and girl Harry didn't recognize joined the trio in the carriage. He noted with grim humor that the new girl patted the thestral as well. As they climbed in, Hermione smiled and said, "Oh hello, Elle." Yet her voice was icy, something positively rare. Now curious Harry scrutinized the newcomers.

She had long straight hair black as a raven's wing. Her face was impossibly pale against full, blood-red lips. Her eyes were an icy gray, framed by incredibly long, lush black lashes and lined in black. Small, luscious breasts peeked out from under her Hogwarts robes. Her brother – for he must be her brother – looked almost exactly like her except he had bleach-blond, shoulder-length shaggy hair, a ring in his ear, and a scruffy goatee. They sat perfectly at ease with their surroundings, even under scrutiny from every person in the carriage. Even Luna was giving them the once-over.

Finally Ron broke the silence. "Erm, Hermione, how'd you know these people?"

Hermione refused to answer. The boy said, "Oh, we go back." His voice was sultry and smooth as silk, yet it revealed a menace that sent a chill down Harry's spine. Elle smiled a little and said, "Paul, stop it. You're scaring them." Her voice, like her brother's, had an undercurrent of danger, yet it soothed Harry, and he relaxed.

Ginny laughed nervously. "Who says we're scared?" Looking over at his girlfriend of two years, he gave her a reassuring grin. Harry glanced at Elle, then, clearing his throat, he spoke.

"Well, I'm Harry. This is Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny," he said, indicating each in turn. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"Our school was attacked and burned," Elle said easily. "Professor Dumbledore agreed to let us finish our education here." Seeing the shocked, sympathetic faces around her, she added, "It's not a big deal."

Paul laughed and added, "It's just a school."

Hermione looked at him, aghast. "Just a school? _Just_ a school?" She sat, at a loss for words.

The carriage finally shuddered to life, and they trundled up the road towards Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mayhem**

Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Harry Potter except OCs and plot ideas.

Previously:

"Well, I'm Harry. This is Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny," he said, indicating each in turn. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"Our school was attacked and burned," Elle said easily. "Professor Dumbledore agreed to let us finish our education here." Seeing the shocked, sympathetic faces around her, she added, "It's not a big deal."

Paul laughed and added, "It's just a school."

Hermione looked at him, aghast. "Just a school? _Just_ a school?" She sat, at a loss for words.

The carriage finally shuddered to life, and they trundled up the road towards Hogwarts.

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry scrutinized the newcomers out of the corner of his eye. They seemed utterly unimpressed, as if golden plates and goblets were merely commonplace items. As his group veered towards their table, Paul and Elle turned and headed down toward the Slytherin table.

"Figures," Hermione muttered. "Stupid bastards, I hope they fucking rot in hell."

Ron looked at her amazedly. "You really hate them, don't you?" Seeing her glower, he hastily added, "I mean, they're evil gits, aren't they?"

Ginny sidled over to Harry and whispered, "Hermione really doesn't like those two, does she?"

"Really?" Harry asked. "It looks like she loves 'em. Just kidding," he added with a smile as Ginny looked at him questioningly.

Throughout the Sorting and the feast, Harry continuously shot looks at Paul and Elle. She entranced him, this dark, beautiful person. He sighed dejectedly as the feast came to an end. He stood with Ginny as Ron and Hermione began to shepherd the first years toward the Gryffindor common room. As he was leaving the Great Hall, he was stopped by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Look at what I've got, Potter," he drawled. "Fresh meat." Harry struggled to keep his face neutral, having heard too much of Malfoy's sexcapades.

"Eat shit, Malfoy," he growled. He started up the stairs as Draco yelled, "Oooh, is wee Potter jealous? We can always trade for the Weaslette!" Harry kept climbing, pushing past underclassmen as he stormed off to Gryffindor tower.

(passage of time)

The next morning Harry was sipping his coffee when schedules were handed down the table. He glanced down his schedule dejectedly.

He muttered, "I probably have the worst Monday ever. Double Transfiguration in the morning and Double Potions this afternoon," he moaned. "How I even got into the N.E.W.T. potions class I'll never know..." He began loading his plate with kippers and eggs as Ron and Hermione sat down beside him, followed by Ginny and Neville. Reaching over he kissed Ginny on the cheek as he tucked in. The post owls flew over his head. As usual Neville received something he forgot, and Draco Malfoy got his supply of sweets. Surprisingly a barn owl landed in front of Hermione. Her eyes widened as she took the letter from it and watched it fly away. As she read it, her eyes grew wide and fearful. Quickly she stuffed the letter in her robes. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Paul and Elle exchanging laughs. Paul glanced over and saw Harry staring at them. Elle smiled seductively. Beckoning to him, she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Unconsciously, Harry stood.

Ginny grabbed his arm. "Harry, where ya going?" she asked tentatively.

Harry replied, "Oh, I'm just heading to Transfiguration early. I need to talk to Professor McGonagall about N.E.W.T.S." He bent down. Cupping her face, he kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll see you at lunch," he murmured. "All right?"

"All right, I'll see you then," she said. With that, Harry left the Great Hall and accidentally walked straight into Elle.

"Oh damn," he said hurriedly, "I didn't see you there-" He was silenced as Elle placed her finger on his lips.

"You talk too much," she said, and pressed his lips against his. The sensations were immediate and painfully intense. Fire, passion and unbridled lust swirled through him, their tongues in an intricate dance. Strangely Harry realized there was also an aftertaste of blood. Finally he realized who he was kissing and jerked away.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" he demanded of her.

She smiled and asked playfully, "Oh, so you didn't enjoy that?"

Harry stammered, "No! Well, yes...but no, yes, that's not what I mean..."

Elle started laughing, enjoying Harry's obvious discomfort. Still chuckling, she leaned into his ear and whispered, "Meet me here at 10. See you in Potions." She sauntered off towards the Charms hall.

Harry stood there stunned for a few moments, then, collecting his wits, he hurried to Transfiguration.

A/N: I know (passage of time) is weird, but won't let me use any kind of separating line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mayhem**

Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Harry Potter except OCs and plot ideas.

Previously:

Harry left the Great Hall and accidentally walked straight into Elle.

"Oh damn," he said hurriedly, "I didn't see you there-" He was silenced as Elle placed her finger on his lips.

"You talk too much," she said, and pressed his lips against his. The sensations were immediate and painfully intense. Fire, passion and unbridled lust swirled through him, their tongues in an intricate dance. Strangely Harry realized there was also an aftertaste of blood. Finally he realized who he was kissing and jerked away.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" he demanded of her.

She smiled and asked playfully, "Oh, so you didn't enjoy that?"

Harry stammered, "No! Well, yes...but no, yes, that's not what I mean..."

Elle started laughing, enjoying Harry's obvious discomfort. Still chuckling, she leaned into his ear and whispered, "Meet me here at 10. See you in Potions." She sauntered off towards the Charms hall.

Harry stood there stunned for a few moments, then, collecting his wits, he hurried to Transfiguration.

All through Transfiguration Harry sat stunned. What had happened? Why him? Why her? What had _happened_? He dreaded double Potions, with the two people he truly loathed in the world and now with one who would never cease to puzzle him. Would he meet her tonight? No, of course not. He couldn't. He wouldn't. There was no reason for him to meet her tonight, none at all. Besides, Ginny – Harry was struck with a new, terrifying thought. What if Ginny found out? _What if Ginny found out?_ He'd just tell her the truth – Elle came on to him. The bell rang, knocking him out of his trance. With trepidation he picked up his bag and headed to the dungeons. Meeting up with Ron and Hermione, they walked to Snape's classroom. Unfortunately Malfoy was waiting for him, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron gasped sharply. "Holy shit," he breathed, looking down at Crabbe and Goyle. They were still incredibly short and stocky, but even through their robes bulging muscles were visible. They had also grown their hair out, so that Goyle's was as long as Harry's and Crabbe's shag could rival Paul's.

Luckily Malfoy had missed Ron's reaction to his thugs. "It's Potty and the Weasel," he exclaimed in merriment. "And the..." his words died on his lips as he got a good look at Hermione.

Hermione had developed into a beautiful woman, with small but perky breasts and a formed bum. Her busy hair was cut off at her shoulders and had formed into sleek, shining curls that gave her face a sultry look. She wore little makeup, enhancing her deep eyes and plump lips.

"The what, Draco?" she prompted teasingly.

Ron looked at her aghast. He opened his mouth to speak, and then just stood there, mouth hanging wide open. Harry himself was stunned. Since when did Hermione call him _Draco_?

Malfoy looked downward. "Nothing," he muttered. As Malfoy walked into the classroom, Harry saw his face was bright red, standing out brilliantly against his white-blond hair. Ron grinned at Hermione.

"Good one, 'Mione," he said approvingly. "You really threw him. I was a bit freaked out at first, but you threw him."

A smiling Hermione walked into Potions and put her books on a table next to a Ravenclaw named Josh. "I've had practice," she stated simply. Ron flushed and sat next to Harry. Looking curiously between the two, Harry wisely said nothing.

As the class was settling, Snape billowed into the classroom. Immediately there was silence. He prowled up and down the rows, stopping by Elle and Paul's table. His eyes glittered as he spoke.

"This is not a class to be taken lightly." He spoke quietly and with authority. "Not many are accepted into this class. I wonder at how some of you made it into this class at all," he added, sneering at Harry. "But now that you are here, you will all be working incredibly hard to keep up with this course alone, never mind any other N.E.W.T. level classes you have in your schedules." With that, he set the ingredients for a Polyjuice Potion on the board. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged fleeting grins. After having illegally made a batch of Polyjuice in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in their second year, they knew that they would at least get one passing grade. Throughout the period the class prepared their potions, without a word passing between anyone. Then, as they cleaned their tools, leaving their cauldron's stewing, Paul came to the sink by Hermione.

"So, Hermione, how was your summer?" he asked rather civilly.

Hermione looked surprised but replied, "Fine, thanks. How was yours?"

Paul grinned wickedly. "Rather lonely, thanks to you." Quickly he grabbed her wrist and whispered hotly into her ear. "Want to finish what you started? Because if you don't..." He ran his tongue over her ear, and despite herself, Hermione shuddered with pleasure. Caressing her face with his thumb, he finished, "I will."

Tearing out of his grasp, Hermione ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Ron looked after her, oblivious to his surroundings as he had been packing away his ingredients.

Snape said icily, "Ten points from Gryffindor." As everyone shuffled out of the Potions classroom, people broke into whispered conversations. Harry and Ron hurried up the stairs, intent on finding Hermione, when Elle stepped in front of Harry. Ron stopped, unsure, but Harry pushed past her. Ron followed with hesitant steps, glancing back at Elle, still standing in the middle of the corridor. As other students swarmed past her, time seemed to stop as she met Ron's eyes and grinned. Shaking his head he hurried to catch up to Harry as he entered the Great Hall.

Harry scanned the Great Hall. "She's not here," he muttered. "Then where would she be?"

Ron stood next to him, towering over Harry. Harry looked up at his now 6'2" friend and asked, "Do you see her?"

Scrutinizing the crowd for a moment, Ron said, "There, at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny and Nearly Headless Nick." With long strides Ron walked to where they sat, Harry following behind.

Buried in Ginny's shoulder, Hermione didn't notice their coming until Ron gently tapped Hermione's shoulder. "Oh, Ron!" Hermione wailed, and threw herself into Ron's arms. Gently Ron rubbed her hair, murmuring into her ear. Harry sat next to Ginny. Wordlessly she turned to him, questions reflected in her eyes. Harry looked up at the staff table. Dumbledore was looking at them, an unknown feeling reflected in his light blue eyes, yet a twinkle was still evident amongst the clouds. Experiencing a strange relief, he again turned to Ginny. He bent over his lunch plate, and with the corner of his eye, he winked at her. She grinned sneakily and became very absorbed with her sandwich. Standing, Harry said, "I'll leave this to you, Ron," and left the Great Hall.

He waited in their usual spot, an overhanging arch by the entrance to the first-floor corridor. As Ginny walked by, he grabbed her arm and twisted her into his lips. She tasted sweet, sweet as sugar, yet Harry knew from experience that that betraying sweetness could, at a moment's notice, be turned into an intoxicating passion. His hands roamed her back, coming to rest on her small but tasteful rump. Giggling through kisses, Ginny pushed him back into a deserted classroom, discovered from previous use. Harry pushed the door closed, and together they stumbled and tripped over desks, unwilling or maybe unable to part from one another. Frantically Harry ripped the buttons off Ginny's skirt and it tumbled to the ground. As he slid his fingers under Ginny's pink briefs, emblazoned with _Gin_ in the same blazing red as her hair and the subtle triangle of curls over her kitty, she fumbled with the buttons on his trousers. Together they rid each other of the rest of their clothing and Harry greedily moved down to her center. Ginny moaned in happiness and dug her nails into Harry's back. Thanks to some inquiries to Hermione, Harry had learned the Greek alphabet, and began spelling it out with his tongue on Ginny's pussy. By the time he got to Omicron, Ginny's hips were bucking uncontrollably as she came in the throes of ecstasy. He grinned to see her in so much pleasure, but by now his erection was stiff and aching with need. Ginny finally stopped moving, breathing in gasps. Slowly she slid off the desk Harry had propped her on. Noticing him she grinned and climbed on top of him, and together they slid his cock into her slit. She set up a rhythm, riding him, and Harry steadied her with his hands on her hips. Soon all that could be heard were themselves, moaning in tandem, and when Ginny came, she screamed with pleasure. Her scream sent him over the edge, and Harry spilled his seed into her.

They sat like this for five or so minutes, Ginny collapsed over Harry's chest, he stroking her long red hair.

"Oh Gin, how could I ever live without you?" Harry murmured.

She answered smugly, "You couldn't." She glanced at Harry's watch. "Um, Harry?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have Occlumency with the Headmaster in ten minutes?"

"Oh shit!" Harry jumped up. He dashed around the room, gathering his clothes, and with shirt still hanging open, he tore from the room toward Dumbledore's office.


End file.
